fire and ice
by HanSolo2010
Summary: ONESHOT LJ fic.... I suck at summaries.... flamers allowed random story, abrupt ending which I will try to fix. sorry


Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: Two words about Harry Potter stuff: NOT. . . MINE. . . .

Summary: Lily has two secrets, definitely not deep or dark, but one thing's for sure… James Potter doesn't know…. But what if they share those two secrets? Oneshot, LJ obviously….

**December 20th 1969**

A red-headed girl of about 11 walked out to the now frozen lake, a pair of ice skates on her shoulder and had a boom box in her other hand.**(I know, I know, boom boxes weren't invented until later, WORK WITH ME HERE!)** The 11 year-old wore an emerald green sweater and regular blue jeans. Once she reached the lake, the girl slipped on the ice skates and glided onto the ice. "Okay Evans, let's go." She said to herself, turning on the boom box** (BTW: it runs on magic not electricity) **and started playing _I'm a Believer_ by The Monkees. Soon Lily Evans started performing a series of lutz's, axel's, Sal chow's **(pronounced sow- cows by the way….)**, spins, and other ice skating moves. Little did she know, on the other side of the Lake a boy of the same age was listening to the same song and doing his own routine.

**December 15th 1975**

"For the last time Potter, NO! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But Evans—"

Lily Evans and James Potter were at it again.

"How many times is this now Moony? 50th time this week?" Sirius Black, a rather attractive youth with black hair that fell gently into his laughing grey eyes and a well built body most girls swooned over, asked his friend.

"52nd actually, a record!" answered Remus Lupin, another attractive young man with mousy brown hair and kind blue eyes, with a smirk.

"And it's only Wednesday!" piped up Peter Pettigrew, the "runt of the litter".

"Potter you are impossible! So leave me alone!" Shouted Lily again, storming up the dorm stairs, taking them two at a time.

"What's with her?" asked a very confused James Potter to his grinning friends.

The other three looked away, each whistling a different tune.

"Ri-i-ight…. I'll just get I.S. stuff then…." (Mister Dog Star can't stand to hear the word _Ice skate_)

_5 minutes later in Lily's dorm_….

"I'm gonna go down to the lake to skate, see you guy's later!" said Lily, going out the door

Lily had quickly took off her warm-up suit to reveal an elegant emerald green skating outfit with long sleeves, rhinestones on the front, and a low scoop back. The skirt portion had no rhinestones, and was longer in the back than in the front. Lily laced her ice skating boots and played _I'm a Believer_ by The Monkees. She started a similar routine to the one in first year, but fell many times, as if she practiced with a guy lifting her.

"Stupid Bryan, he just _couldn't_ be a wizard could he?" grumbled Lily, picking herself off the ice for the 15th time.

Unbeknownst **(BTW: I DID spell that right!) **to Lily, James was doing almost the exact same routine only a little ways away.

"Arrgh, Cat, why can't you be here?" James questioned his absent partner angrily, having fallen to the ground because "Cat" wasn't there to balance him. "Wait, who's that?" James squinted his eyes toward a dark speck in the difference. Moving closer, he glimpsed some red hair…, some VERY familiar red hair…. Moving as close as he could without being seen, and watched as Lily, -- for that's who it definitely was, -- fell and picked herself up…. At the same place Cat jumped towards him and where he lifted her up….

"POTTER?!" her heart pounding (though she would never admit it, it was a façade

"Yes _darling_ and it looks as if I just kept you from falling, again."

"OK, 1) Don't call me 'Darling'… and 2) how long have you been watching me?"

"1) Fine, 2) I only saw you fall once if that makes you feel any better." said James, putting Lily down gently.

"Whatever…."

"You know you liked it Lily!"

"Just the fact that I didn't fall again…." mumbled Lily, not looking at James.

"Or was it the fact that I was the one who stopped you from falling?"

"Potter! You--!"

"What?" inquired James, leaning in closer. "Arrogant bullying toe rag? That's kind of old…."

"No, you pompous bullying snot rag actually!" declared Lily, smirking

"I'm hurt," James said in an overly dramatic voice, clutching his heart. "and here I hoped that you would say meek kind gentleman."

"Wow Potter! I had no idea that your vocabulary was so extensive!" gasped Lily, holding her hand over her mouth. "I-I think that the shock… it might kill me! Or… at least make me faint."

James laughed. Well then," he said in his most pompous voice, drawing himself up to full height. "How may I assist the damsel in distress, the one so fair? For none are here for the lady who captured mine heart but me! Will thou who art so fair allow me to dance with thee?"

"But if I, I who captured thine heart, might know a different dance than thee. How then would we dance as thou wishes?"

"OK 1) Lets stop the old English talk, and 2) I happen to have a matching routine to the same song so: HA!!!"

"Git…."

"…So… shall we dance?"

"What? Oh, yeah…."

And so they danced, fire and ice


End file.
